Lord Inuyasha
by arrancar125
Summary: Sesshomaru has decided that it is time Inuyasha rule over the eastern lands of their father and Inuyasha has accepted but is he really ready for such a responsibility? And how will this affect his relationship with Kagome? warning: future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chaputaichi

(chapter one)

Inuyasha yawned as he stepped out onto his sun filled deck.

It was a beautiful spring morning. A beautiful spring morning that Inuyasha decided not to waste

Inuyasha enjoyed his walks amongst the grounds because it seemed (to him) to be the way and only time he had to think and look back on the events of his life.

Ten years ago, Inuyasha would not have believed you if you told him that all he had ever dreamed of could come true. And yet here he was, taking a walk on his castle grounds, where servants greeted him, calling him master or lord. His wife sound asleep and their daughter playing out in the yard with her bodyguard as well as her bethroved.

No, ten years ago, Inuyasha would have called you a piece of lying filth if you had told him he was going to become lord of the eastern lands his father once ruled.

* * *

Ten years ago . . .

It was winter time and Inuyasha and the gang has just defeated Naraku for good this time, when Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother gives him a proposition.

"Hanyou, I have a proposal for you", the great dog demon addressed his younger half brother.

"Well whatever it is, I ain't doing it", the silver haired hanyou grunts in reply as he swings his Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and walks off.

"Inuyasha, just here Sesshomaru out", his unofficial girlfriend pleads with him while tugging on the sleeve of his kimono.

"You're lucky Kagome asked me to hear you out or my ass would be outta here", he snarled, turning back around to look at his full-blooded demon brother. "So what the hell do you want?"

"As much as I despise that my father's blood runs through your veins, it does mean that you are a inu youkai and an heir to father's land", Sesshomaru began.

"So, what's your point?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"As I was saying, you are an heir to father's land and thus have a right to rule a part of his land. So my proposal is that while I run the western lands, you run the eastern", Sesshomaru said.

"How about I don't run the western lands and you can run the lands all by your damn self!" Inuyasha shouted then stalked off.

"Maybe proposal wasn't the right word", Sesshomaru flashed in front him.

"Listen Sesshomaru, I have no interest in fighting but if you don't move out of my way, I have no problem kicking your ass", he growled.

"You insignificant hanyou", Sesshomaru slammed him to the ground. "Do you even care that a piece of our father's land is your name and it is your duty to rule over it? I, unfornately, am just one inu youkai and can't tend to both of the lands and need you, you imbecile, to take of things I the eastern lands. Besides, father left it to you when he died", Sesshomaru said then got off Inuyasha.

"That land has been there all this time and you have been running it so far without my help, why do you care now?" Inuyasha shot to his feet.

"It was father who asked me to wait and tell you when you were ready", Sesshomaru said calmly.

"So what? You think I'm ready now?"

"Seeing as how you and your comrades defeated Naraku and you have mastered Tetsusaiga, you are more ready now then you once were", Sesshomaru replied.

"Alright", Inuyasha sighed. "Give me a day to think about it and I'll you my answer then", he said.

"You do realize that 'no' is not really one of your options?" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"That may be true but I least need to talk it over with Kagome", he replied. "To see what we're going to do", he added.

"Very well", Sesshomaru nodded. "Jaken, Rin, we're leaving", he commanded and they left.

"I guess you'd like to go somewhere private to discuss this", Kagome smiled at him weakly, worried about what he had to say to her.

* * *

They had planned to live together when they finally destroyed Naraku but the plan was to live in her era until she was out of at least high school and then she would live with him in his era. Yet now, it seemed that all that was about to change.

"Listen Kagome", Inuyasha began once they far enough away from the group. "If you want me to say no, I will and we can live together like we always planned", he told her.

"But Sesshomaru said--"

"Forget what Sesshomaru said", he cut her off. "He can't understand that you mean more to me than ruling some country than I'll just have to kick his ass and then we can be together", he grabbed her hands in his to reassure her.

"Inuyasha", Kagome breathed, blushing.

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"It's nothing", she smiled at him. _Knowing that Inuyasha cares enough to fight for us is all that I care about. And so, I will not stand in his way._ "You know what Inuyasha, I think we should wait on being together and that you should rule. When I am done with school, we'll meet up then. But right now, Sesshomaru, as well as your father need you to rule over the eastern lands", she hugged him.

"Are you sure Kagome?" he looked at her.

"Yes, I'm sure", she smiled back.

"Well alright then, but the moment you return, I want you to let me know, okay?" he cupped her face in his hands.

"Inuyasha", Kagome blushed.

"I'm sure going to miss you though", he leaned forward and gave her the deepest, most heated and passionate kiss of his life. "I love you".

"I love you too", she smiled again.

They held each other like that for a few more minutes and then they walked back to the group, hand in hand.

* * *

"So Inuyasha, what will be your decision?" Sango inquired.

"I'm going to go rule the eastern land and Kagome shall return when she has finished her schooling", he relied.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to do this?" Miroku asked.

"What choice do I really have? Besides, Kagome said it'd be okay so as long as she's fine with it, I'll be alright. We promised to see each other again, so I'm not worried", he smiled to his girlfriend.

"Why that's very mature of you Inuyasha", Miroku commented.

"Very mature indeed", Sango commented as well.

"Bout time you grew up Inuyasha", Shippo sneered.

"Why you", Inuyasha punched Shippo in the head.

"Kagome!" he whined.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" she commanded and down to the ground he fell.

"Ah man", he groaned.

* * *

**well, that was chapter one. so, how was it for my first inuyasha fanfic? i hope good, if not, please let me know. i'd love to know what your thoughts are.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaputani

(chapter two)

Kagome woke up with an arm draped around her waist.

She looked down at the arm and realized that the arm did not belong to her. It was far too long and too muscled to belong to her.

Worried, she turned to see who was attached to said arm but smiled when she looked upon the sleeping face of its owner.

It was none other than the love of her life, Inuyasha.

She had forgotten that they had decided he would spend their last night together in her era and in the morning, he would leave to his era to begin his rule over his father's eastern lands.

It was four o' clock in the morning at the moment and in just a few hours, he would be up and out of her life.

She really didn't want him to go but knew this was something he needed to do.

She understood but her heart was still hurting none the less. Although, she would never let it show. She would stay strong for him, so that way at least, the separation would go a bit smoother.

Though as strong as she was trying to be, her eyes welled with tears and they began to slid from her sapphire blue eyes and down her cheeks.

She tried to wipe them away before Inuyasha noticed but it was too late. He was already sitting up beside her and wiping her tears away with the thumbs of his hand.

"Stupid allergies", she tried to convince him or maybe herself, she wasn't sure.

"Allergies my ass", he said, pulling her into a loving and warming embrace and stroking her hair gently. "I know my leaving you is what's upsetting you. Come on, how stupid do you think I am?" he turned her face to his.

"I don't think you're stupid at all Inuyasha!" she nearly shouted at him, angry that he would think she thought that of him but then again, she couldn't really blame him. She did try to play off her crying on allergies. "It's just . . . It's just that I am really going to miss you and I know you have to go but I can't . . . I can't . . .", she choked on her words, tears leaking from her eyes all over again.

"Shhh", he placed a long, clawed finger on her lips. "I know. I'll really miss you too but I promise, it won't be forever. We will see each other again. That I can promise you", he pulled her back into his embrace. "I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, nothing", he reassured her.

This made Kagome smile a little as she shifted in his arms and looked into his warm, soft glowing amber eyes and said, "I love you too Inuyasha". Then she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss or her silver haired boyfriend's lips.

Inuyasha smiled into the kiss but did not let her go when she released his lips.

"Inuyasha, what are you . . .?" she tried to wriggle free.

"Nah uh", he wagged a finger at her, devilishly grinning. "I'm not letting you get away from me that easily", he rolled her onto her back and leaned over her.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you are--"

"Shhh", he gave her a quick kiss on the lips to shut her up. "Don't worry, I promise I'll keep my hands over your clothes", he whispered then smirked, "Maybe".

"Inu--", but his lips had already recaptured her lips, dominating her completely speechless while his hands found their way to her pants and began undoing them. "Alright", she moaned, pushing him off her a little. "You can go underneath my clothing but _hands_ only", she glare at him. "Nothing else", she glanced at his throbbing erection.

"Fine by me", he grinned wickedly, his hands inside her pants playing at her moist center.

* * *

Kagome heard her alarm clock go off and leaped out of bed to get ready for school.

Last night, Inuyasha had gotten underneath her skin and did a number on her insides. As promised, he used only his hands but the things he was doing with them were enough to make her completely lose her mind. Imagine what it would have been like if she had actually let his erection enter inside her?

Kagome shuddered at the thought but in a good way.

So now she only had ten minutes to get ready for school and she still had to eat breakfast, find her homework and say goodbye to Inuyasha.

"Good morning Kagome", her mother greeted her as she came running down the doors.

"Morning mom", she replied hurriedly. "Can't really eat this morning, I'll just grab some toast", she walked over to the counter where the bread was and popped some in the toaster.

"Morning sis", her brother called from his spot at the table. "Got your homework?" he asked, knowing that she didn't.

"Ahhh! My homework!" she ran back upstairs to get her backpack.

"Kagome, your toast is burning", her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming", she called back.

She ran back downstairs and grabbed the toast out of the toaster.

"Be careful dear, it's hot", her mother warned but it was too late, Kagome had already burned her hand on the toast.

"Forget it mom, I'll be fine", she said, leaving the toast and grabbing her bag. "Bye, I'm off to school", she shouted as she slid through the sliding glass door outside.

"Morning", she heard a familiar voice say from behind her as two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

"Good morning Inuyasha", she smiled up at him.

"What happened to your hand?" he looked at it, inspecting the burn she received from pulling the toast from the toaster.

"It's nothing", she waved her hand nervously, blushing but Inuyasha grabbed it none the less and kissed the spot where she was burned.

"Is that better?" he looked at her, rubbing her hand.

"Much", she blushed again and then planted a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips.

"You need a ride to school?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Sure", she smiled at him as he leaned down and allowed her to climb on his back.

"Hang on", he told her as he leaped into the air.

* * *

Within minutes, they were on the rooftop of her school but now came the hardest part of her morning, saying goodbye to her lover as well as her best friend.

"Inuyasha", she began when he let her off his back but she never got to finish her sentence as he pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"You don't have to say anything", he looked into her tear filling blue eyes. "We already said it all last night", he smiled down at her.

Remembering last night, Kagome couldn't help but blush.

"I know but I just wanted to tell you one more time that I love you and that no matter what, I always will", she raised on her tiptoes and kissed him with all the life, fire and passion she possessed and he kissed her back just as equally as she did him.

"I love you", he smiled before giving her one final kiss on the lips and then he leaped away to return to his era.

Kagome knew it wouldn't be the last time she would she him but her heart felt so empty without him, she couldn't fight the wave of sadness that washed over her as she collapsed to the ground and cried her sorrows out.

* * *

She never made it to her first class. Instead, she waited on the roof until she felt sure Inuyasha was on the other side of the well then called her mother to come and take her home.

When she got home, Inuyasha had left her an envelope with her name on it. Inside was a necklace similar to his Kotodama no Nenju (beads of subjugation).

He had made it for her on one of his sleepovers in her ear but with material from his era. She guessed he wanted her to have it to remember him by.

Then she sank into the floor, crying her eyes out again while clinging the necklace to her aching heart.

* * *

**in the anime/manga, Kagome's eyes are brown and I know that for a fact but in much of my fanfiction reading of the couple, her eyes are a lot of the time blue, in a few, green. I chose blue or sapphire so I hope you don't mind. If you do, I wrote it and don't plan to change it. **

**Sorry if Kagome seemed so wimpy at the end but the love of her life is gone and she feels a void in her heart without him, as does Inuyasha. I won't disclose his feelings until chapter three. **

**In the next chapter, we shall see how Inuyasha fairs at ruling over his father's eastern lands. Will he succeed or fall flat on his face? Let's hope he doesn't do the latter of the two. Please read and review. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chaputami

(chapter three)

"Inuyasha, it's been three days, you need to eat something", the houshi walked up to the base of the tree. "Sesshomaru will be here in two more days to come and collect you and you'll need all your strength to journey to the eastern lands", he said.

"Fuck off Miroku", the hanyou snapped.

"Listen, we know you miss Kagome and I'm sure she misses you, but you have to do this for your father as well as for yourself", the youkai tajiya came up beside Miroku.

"What's the point?" Inuyasha sighed. "We all know I'm worthless without Kagome. Just leave me alone".

"Leave him be for now Sango", Miroku told her. "He'll come down when he gets hungry enough. Not even a youkai could go three days without food and not be hungry. Just give him some time", he said and then they walked off.

Inuyasha didn't want to eat, he didn't want to be comforted and he didn't want to come down from his tree. He wanted to sit there alone and wait for death to consume him. For without his Kagome, he had nothing to live for.

* * *

"_Kagome wait!" he called after her. _

"_No! I'm going home", she stormed off, not bothering to look back at him. _

_If he wanted to, he could easily catch up to her, but he was afraid to do so for she might give him a 'sit' command. Yet he was even more afraid to not follow her, for if he let her go, he might never see her again. _

_Kagome had just went down the well, back to her era, while Inuyasha waited in the bushes a good five minutes before deciding to go after her. _

_He came out of the well in her era and heard her go inside her house. He decided he sit out on the roof and just wait for her to cool off a little. _

"_Stupid Inuyasha", Kagome grumbled to herself as she flopped onto her bed. "Why can't he just understand? Or maybe I'm the one who doesn't understand. Why I am so in love with a guy that's in love with someone else?" she sighed as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. _

_Inuyasha knew he should give her some space but right now, he didn't feel like it. He was kind of angry himself you know. He had only went to Kikyo to finally gain some closure so he could move on and be with Kagome the way she wanted him to. But no, she misunderstood him, again, and now she was mad at him, again. _

_Although, he couldn't really say he blamed her. He was always running back to Kikyo and causing her pain. If only he had realized sooner that he loved her instead of fawning over Kikyo, then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess. Yet there was nothing he could about how his past, as well as hers, turned out. _

_Kikyo, Kagome's past life, had pinned him to a tree, thus betraying the trust and the love he had for her. So she couldn't blame him for not trusting her right away. Some part of Inuyasha was just waiting for Kagome to try and kill him went the moment was right yet the other part wished for her to be just a tad bit different and not like Kikyo. As it turned out, she never did try to kill him. In fact, she risked her life to be with him. He could honestly say Kikyo never did that for him. _

_Kikyo and him did not have an open relationship when they first started dating. They always waited until early morning or late evening to speak to one another. Especially to kiss one another. _

_According to Kagome, women didn't like keeping their relationship a secret but then maybe that was just the women in her era. _

_Inuyasha knew they had to keep their relationship a secret because of how people would react but eventually, people would find out. _

_Yet with Kagome, they never hide their relationship, just their true feelings. In fact, it never even crossed her mind. She told him she wanted to be with him and didn't care who knew it. _

_How could he not see it? How could he not see that she was the one for him? That right there in itself should have been all the proof he needed that Kagome would love him no matter what. But yet again, he dismissed it and ran back to Kikyo. _

"_Stupid", he cursed to himself. _

"_Inuyasha?" he heard a voice call to him from below. "Inuyasha, is that you?" _

"_Yeah, it's me Kagome", he hopped from the roof onto her windowsill. _

"_So, you followed me, even though I told you to leave me alone?" she glared at him. _

"_Yes", he looked down. _

"_Well, come in before you lose your balance and fall", she tugged on his sleeve and pulled him inside. _

"_Aren't you still mad at me?" he scratched the back of his head. _

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean I want you to fall and die", she replied. _

"_Well, I may fall but I won't die", he said. _

"_Well, then I don't want you to fall and get hurt", she turned and glared at him. _

_Even though she was still mad at him, she still didn't want any harm to come to him. He really was lucky to have such a girl as wonderful as Kagome. _

"_Listen Kagome, I--"_

"_I already know Inuyasha", she turned away from him and sat on her bed, staring at the wall. "You don't have to tell me", she spoke softly. _

"_Kagome", he walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed. "What I wanted to tell you, you don't know and I should've told you so long ago", he cupped her face in his claws and turned her to look at him. _

"_Inuyasha, what are you--"_

"_I love you Kagome", he said before his lips contacted with hers and stole her breath away. _

"_Inuyasha", Kagome breathed when they finally broke apart. "I love you too!" she leaped into his arms and showered his face with kisses. "About time", she slapped him across the arm. _

"_Hey!" he whined. "If I'd have known you were going to hit me, I would have waited another day", he said. _

"_Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just got carried away for a moment", she smiled hugging him close to her. "You don't know how happy you've made me", she whispered in his ear. _

"_No, I'm the one who is grateful that you loved me in return", Inuyasha smiled, hugging his girlfriend closely to him. _

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes and realized that it was all just a dream.

That was the first time he and Kagome ever told each other 'I love you'.

He remembered how they had made out all night, until their lips had turned red and their lungs were begging for air. Then they just laid in each others arms all night long, in a wonderfully bliss sleep.

Inuyasha felt like dying all over again. Everytime he closed his eyes, he dreamt her, smelled her, felt her and it ached his heart no to be able to be with her. He had never felt such pain when with Kikyo.

Well, except for the time when she pierce his heart with her sacred arrow.

* * *

"_Die, Inuyasha!" he heard the cry of a woman as an arrow flew past him and landed at his feet. _

_He turned and looked at her with angry and hurtful eyes. "K-kagome?" he breathed. _

"_Don't call me by that bitch's name!" the dead miko fired another arrow, which he managed to dodge. _

"_K-kikyo? I don't understand", he looked at her confused. _

"_You don't understand? You don't understand that you broke my heart and all for . . . **Her**", the miko began to shake. "For her!" she drew her bow and aimed at his chest again. "Now die Inuyasha!" she let go of the string, letting the arrow fly through the air but it never came in contact with his chest as another arrow counter acted her attack. "What?!" Kikyo snapped. _

"_Don't you dare hurt Inuyasha", he heard the voice of his angel as she glared daggers at her previous incarnation. _

"_Leave us be!" Kikyo draws an arrow and aims it at Kagome this time. "Or the next arrow I shoot shall claim your life", she warned. _

"_No!" Kagome draws her own arrow and aims it at Kikyo. "I shall never let you hurt Inuyasha again", she declares. _

"_Fine!" Kikyo pulled on her bow and sent the arrow directly at Kagome. _

"_Sankon Tesso!" Inuyasha shouted as he sliced Kikyo's arrow in two. "I won't let you hurt Kagome", he growled at Kikyo. _

"_Damn you, you hanyou!" she cursed as she shot another arrow at him. _

"_Inuyasha, look out", Kagome pushed him out of the way as the arrow pierced her heart. _

"Kagome!" he woke up screaming.

"Inuyasha, it was only a dream", the houshi, Miroku, shook his shoulders.

"It was?" Inuyasha looked up at him. "But it felt so real. I thought . . . I thought Kikyo had killed Kagome. Hey wait! How did I end up in here?" he barked.

"You were screaming and knocked yourself out of the tree, so Miroku and I brought you in here to treat your wounds", Sango, the youkai tajiya, answered him.

"Hmph", the hanyou crossed his arms. "Well, you didn't have to. My wounds would've healed on their own", he huffed.

"Of course", Miroku smirked. "But us mortals just wanted to make sure it was nothing serious", the houshi smiled.

"Whatever", Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey! I was concerned too!" Shippo, the kitsune youkai, whined.

"But you're a full youkai Shippo. So you of all people should know that these wounds are nothing and would've healed in days", Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, but better safe than sorry", he replied.

"Feh", was all Inuyasha could say.

* * *

The next two days were hell for Inuyasha.

He couldn't seem to get his mind off of Kagome and that dream he had.

Kikyo had killed the only woman to love him as himself and each and every time he had the dream, something much worse would happen but the end result was the same. Kagome would always die and yet again, he was powerless to save her.

Maybe it was better for Kagome and him to separate but a part of him couldn't help but feel incomplete without her. He wondered if Kagome felt just as loss without him.

Finally, Sesshomaru had arrived to take Inuyasha to their father's eastern lands.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" the full inuyoukai asked his younger hanyou brother.

"Whatever, let's just go already", Inuyasha grunted as he began to walk off.

"Shippo, why don't you go with him?" the monk whispered to the fox demon. "Just to keep an eye on him", he added.

"Right", Shippo nodded and followed after Inuyasha.

* * *

"So, how long before we get there?" Inuyasha asked after a while.

"About three and a half days", Sesshomaru answered simply.

"So, do you plan on going non-stop or will we camp out any?" Shippo asked.

"It would be faster to go non-stop but Rin will need food soon and rest, so we'll camp out the first and second night and try to go non-stop the rest of the way", the inuyoukai answered the kitsune youkai.

"Great", Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

Inuyasha was just ready to get to the eastern lands' palace so he could take his mind off thinking about Kagome. But little did he know, it would only make him think of her more.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. How was it? **

**Inuyasha isn't much of a feeler or he has trouble expressing his feelings so I did more of him dreaming than feeling but I think it helped describe what he was feeling. Dreams are sometimes the reflections of our desires, fears, or feelings. **

**Some key terms:**

**1) inu youkai - dog demon**

**2) houshi - monk**

**3) youkai tajiya - demon exterminator**

**4) kitsune youkai - fox demon**

**5) miko - priestess**

**6) sankon tesso - iron reaver soul stealer **_**lit. soul scattering iron claws**_

**7) hanyou - half breed**


	4. Chapter 4

Chaputashi

(chapter four)

"We're here", Sesshomaru said as they came upon a large stone palace with turquoise tiled roofs, circular holes in the walls for windows with vertical, marble bars, black stairs, wooden doors, and Geisha trees planted along the outer wall as well as the inside.

"Finally", Inuyasha groaned as he looked upon the palace but what he saw did not make him think 'palace'. "This dump . . . is a palace?" he scuffed. "You mean a giant run down shack! Look at this place", he gestured to the disaster before him. "The walls have cracks running up and down them, some of the roof is missing or _miscolored_, some of the windows are misshapen or collapsing, the stairs are crack as well and could use a new coat of paint. The doors are peeling and need to be replaced altogether and the trees are dead or either rotting away. Why did you let this place fall apart?" he demanded from his older full youkai brother.

"I've been too busy with my own palace and other important matters to properly tend to your palace", Sesshomaru replied.

"In others words you've just been lying 'round on yer ass all day", Inuyasha mumbled.

"I can hear you, you know", Sesshomaru glared at his younger hanyou half brother.

"And . . ."

"And if you don't want your life to end this very moment you'll watch what you say around me", he growled.

"Psh", he scoffed. "You won't kill me. Because if you haven't noticed, there's an eastern palace with my name on it and if I'm dead, it will have no ruler. So how about we put this little fight aside and get to work", he smirked then walked off towards the palace.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to let him talk to you like that?!" Jaken questioned.

"For once, he is starting to sound like a ruler", Shippo commented then followed after Inuyasha.

"Just what I was thinking", Sesshomaru said to himself then soon followed as well.

"Wait for me my lord", Rin called, running to catch up with her master.

Jaken just stood there in a daze as to what his lord had just said.

"Jaken, hurry up", Sesshomaru snapped.

"Coming my lord", he called then ran to catch up.

"I take it back", Inuyasha said once they stepped foot inside the palace. "This place isn't a giant shack, it's a giant hellhole".

"Inuyasha", Shippo scolded.

"What?"

"Show some respect", Shippo told him.

"Well, shall we get started?" Sesshomaru said, interrupting their conversation.

"Fine. Let's get this over with", Inuyasha grunted as he began picking up the pieces of tile that had fallen through the roof.

All the while, he wondered how Kagome was handling things without him.

* * *

"Kagome, time to get up", the young high schooler heard her mother call from downstairs.

Yet another day without the love of her life. Kagome wondered if she could take anymore of this. Every night, she would lie down and dream of her and Inuyasha together only to have her heart break anew as morning came and the realization of her beloved Inuyasha no longer here hit her once again.

Kagome decided that she lying in bed, soaking her sorrows away in tears was going to get her nowhere as she pulled the covers off her body and slung her feet over the edge of her bed.

So, she hopped out of bed, walked to her closet and pulled out her green and white uniform. Then she walked back to her bed, laid it down, then preceded to the bathroom to shower and prepare for her ordinary and boring life without Inuyasha.

"Good morning Kagome", her friend with the curly hair said to her.

"Oh, good morning Ayumi", Kagome replied glumly.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Yuka asked her.

"Oh nothing", the reincarnated priestess sighed.

"Well, I think I have some news that just might cheer you up", her opinionated friend said.

"And what would that be?" Kagome replied all the while thinking, _Unless it's about Inuyasha coming back, I don't care._

"Hojo was asking about you and wanted to know if you were tomorrow night an—"

"And let me guess, you told him I was and now I probably have a date with him, is that it?" Kagome became angry.

"Yeah, well, you just seemed so glum, I thought—"

"You thought you would but in and try to cheer me up, right?" the miko stood to her feet. "For your information, I am not interested now or will I ever be in Hojo. I am in love with someone else and he is the only one I want to be with", she snapped.

"We were only trying to help", Eri chimed in.

"You want to help . . . but out!" Kagome screamed then stormed off.

"I'm so sick of them trying to set me up with Hojo", she snarled. "All I want is Inuyasha. Haven't they noticed by now that it's him I'm in love with and not Hojo?" she began to cry.

"Kagome, wait up", Ayumi called to her.

"What?" Kagome snapped again.

"Listen, they were only trying to help but here's what I think you should do", Ayumi started.

_Oh great, more advice_ Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You should go and be with this guy that you love and not what I or Yuka and Eri or what anybody else thinks. We just want you to be happy", the curly haired brunette smiled.

"Really?" Kagome perked up.

"Really", Ayumi nodded.

"But what if I'm gone for a really long time, maybe even forever?" she questioned.

"So long as you're happy, why should we care?" Ayumi shrugged. "Go Kagome and be happy", she hugged the miko.

"Thank you", Kagome smiled, hugging her friend back before taking off to her family's shrine.

* * *

Kagome pounded her legs as fast as she could, running faster than ever as she raced back to the Higurashi shrine.

_Please, just let me see him, one more time_ she wished.

Kagome ran up the stairs of the shrine, two at a time, sped through the courtyard and barged into the well.

"Hm, nothing happened", she said aloud. "Duh", she hit herself on the forehead as realization struck her. "I don't have my jewel shards, so I can't get back to the other . . ."she trailed off.

Even if she wanted to be with Inuyasha, there was no way she could be with him. And all that running for nothing too. Kagome felt so low at this moment she hoped the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Oh Inuyasha, if only—"

"If only what?" she heard someone call from behind her.

"I-i-inuyasha?" she whipped around to see who the voice belonged to.

And standing right there in the flesh, in an all white kimono and dark blue hakamas and dark gray armor, stood the silver haired hanyou of her dreams.

"It is you Inuyasha", she leaped into his arms. "Oh how I've missed you", she cried.

"And I've missed you as well", he smiled down at her.

Her scent was still the same from the last time he saw her. He was afraid she would start seeing someone else to forget about him or something. He knew that's what her friends would have said and then she'd start to smell like some other bastard. But he should have known his Kagome would not do that to him.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed.

"Hm?" he responded.

"Is this a dream or are you really here?" she asked. She should be able to tell the difference between a dream and reality but lately, she couldn't. It seemed Inuyasha was always there and then again, he wasn't. She just had to know, was this real or a fantasy.

"Yes Kagome. This is real", he replied.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I don't know if I can do this anymore", tears began to well up in her dark indigo eyes. "I don't think I can leave another day without you", she cried.

"Do you really feel that way?" he looked into those crying blue eyes of hers.

Inuyasha hoped with all his heart that Kagome really did want to be with him.

He and the others had just finished the repairs on the palace and could start moving people in.

It wasn't completely finished. It could probably still use some furniture and maybe fix up the rooms a little as well as the yard needing more trees, but it was repaired enough people could come in and not have to worry about the roof fall on them or the walls falling apart.

"Yes Inuyasha. I want to be with you", she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Then move in with me", he said.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"I can't take it anymore. Kagome, I love you, I need you with me. I'm nothing without you", he hugged her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding on for dear life, afraid to let go.

"I know you have school and all but I don't think—"but he never got to finish his sentence as Kagome's lips came crashing into his, stealing his breath away.

"I don't care", she said once they broke apart. "I want to be with you, no matter what. This life means nothing to me unless I can share it with you", she spoke from the heart.

"Then shall we go?" he smiled, extending an arm to her.

"Yes, we shall", she smiled back, taking his arm and into the well they went to start their brand new life, together.

* * *

**Well, that was the end of chapter four. How did you like? **

**I feel this was not my best but I didn't see how else to continue the story really. Besides, one of my fans thought they should meet up again and I hadn't planned for them to meet up until they were finally going to be together. I guess that time was now. **

**So sorry for lateness. I am in school and barely have time to write with all the homework I possess. Mostly reading, but so much. I have like three textbooks for medieval history and comparative politics. **

**Well, please read and review and goodbye. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chaputago

(chapter five)

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw nothing but dark raven hair before him. He wondered who it could be laying in his bed when he looked around the head of hair; he saw the face of his beautiful angel lying there peacefully sleeping.

Inuyasha smiled to himself and nuzzled his angel closer to his body, taking in the scent of her hair. God he missed her. He smiled at her rosy scent and warm body lying next to his. He missed the feel of her soft, smooth skin underneath his clawed fingers. He missed her warm hugs and soft kisses that she would give whenever he did something that she liked but most of all, he missed her smile. Man, her smile could turn any dark and gloomy day into a bright sunny one. He only wished he had known all this sooner instead of dwelling on Kikyo for so long.

"Inuyasha?" he heard his angel call from beside him.

"Yes my love", he looked down at her.

"What were you thinking about?" she smiled back up at him.

"You and how beautiful you look and how lucky I am to have you", he smiled back at her.

Kagome just blushed and turned her face away from him but Inuyasha didn't like it when she hid her face from him, cupping her face in his hands and bringing it back to face him. "You know I hate it when you hide from me", he said.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha", she blushed again. "I just . . ."

"Shhh", he placed a clawed finger to her plush lips. "You never have to hide from me. You can be as open and honest as you want to be. I promise, I won't judge and I will never think of you any differently", he told her honestly.

"Really?" she beamed up at him.

"Really", he wrapped his arms around her slim frame and pulled her close to his lean, muscular body and kissed her passionately.

He could feel Kagome relax into him and he smiled into the kiss as he slipped his tongue past her lips and claimed her mouth as his. And soon, he would claim the rest of her, whenever she was ready for him to do so.

"My lord", Inuyasha heard one of his servants softly peck at the door.

Inuyasha quickly released himself from Kagome and sped to the door, shoved it open, knocking back the dog servant to the floor and growling, "You had better have a good reason for interrupting me and the lady because if you don't, then I will have to sharpen my claws on you."

"U-um . . . yes Inuyasha-sama . . . but . . ." the servant stuttered.

"But?!" Inuyasha slashed his claw across the servant's head and picked him up by the collar. "Now you are gonna get—"

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou heard his older half-brother shout at him. "Stop lazing about and come to the meeting room immediately!" his brother bellowed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I heard ya", Inuyasha closed his door back shut and went over to his bed and crawled back in to Kagome.

"But Inuyasha—"Kagome began but Inuyasha covered her lips with his and kissed her deeply and lovingly.

"I just wanted one last kiss before I had to go", he told her.

All Kagome could was blush and then she leaned forward and kissed him one last time before he had to go. "Have a great day my darling", she beamed at him.

"Will do my love", he smiled as he hopped off the bed and ran to his closet to put on his former kimono and change hakamas. "Holler if you need anything okay?" he told her and kissed her one last time, before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. "Give her whatever she wants or I will kill you", he told his servants.

They cowered in fear of their master but complied and ran off to do their new mistress biddings.

"Finally", Inuyasha heard one of the other inu youkai leaders gripe. "Can we now get this meeting underway?" he snapped and so did Inuyasha.

"We will start when I get good and ready", Inuyasha charged for the youkai, pinning him against the wall, his hand through the other youkai's throat. "Do you understand?" Inuyasha seethed through his teeth.

"Yeah", the worthless dog nodded.

"Good", Inuyasha dropped him and walked off.

"Still nothing but a worthless hanyou", he mumbled beyond Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha turned around and slashed him across the chest, killing him instantly.

"Sesshomaru", he called to his older half-brother. "Revive his sorry ass so we can get the meeting going will ya? I wanna hurry up and get this over with", he growled.

Sesshomaru did as he little brother wished and pulled at the Tensaiga, reviving the worthless mutt.

"You heard Inuyasha-sama", Sesshomaru said coldly, stepping over the gagging dog. "Do not be late or I shall be the one to kill you. And I will not be as merciful as Inuyasha", he said, exiting into the meeting room.

* * *

Kagome did not know what to do first, eat or get dressed. The clothes Inuyasha had made for her were so beautiful she could wait to try them on but the food he had the servants bring in was so delicious looking. She figured she should eat first. One, so as not to get her clothes dirty and two, because she was really hungry and hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"If you need anything else, the servants and I will assist you my lady", a woman with long blonde hair and pointy ears, wearing a black kimono with a white apron bowed to her and then slid the doors shut behind her before walking away.

"Wow", Kagome smiled to herself. "A girl could really get use to this", she hopped from the bed and ran for the tray of food and sat in front of it, digging in.

On the tray were little rice cakes, a small salad and tiny sushi rolls. Everything was small or tiny she finally noticed but there was more than enough food to feed two people. Kagome decided she'd eat half or some and save the rest for when Inuyasha got back from his meeting.

After she finished eating, she went over to her vanity and picked up the blue and green silk kimono and called for a maid to come and help her put it on.

"That is such a lovely color on you Kagome-sama", the maid told her kindly.

"Thank you uh . . ."

"Kararu", she told her.

"Thank you Kararu", Kagome smiled at her.

"You are very welcomed Kagome-sama—"

"Oh no sama, just Kagome", she corrected Kararu.

"Yes ma'am, I mean, Kagome", Kararu smiled back and then bowed, leaving Kagome to admire herself in the mirror as she left.

Kagome wondered would all her days be like this. Waking up to big breakfasts, fancy clothes, and servants at her back and call? It was kind of nice but what she really wanted was to spend time with Inuyasha. What was the point of being here if she couldn't spend her time with him? Kagome wondered if she was making a mistake.

* * *

During the meeting, Inuyasha sat bored and daydreaming of Kagome.

I wonder what Kagome is doing right now? Heh, probably trying on her new clothes. I hope she likes them. I made to have lots of blue, to bring out the color of her eyes.

"So what do you expect us to do about it?" Inuyasha heard one of his dog vassals interrupt his thoughts. "I mean, it would be one thing if we had an entire army to defend the lands but we don't. We have the late Inu no Taisho's hanyou son to help us", he argued.

"What is your name?" Inuyasha asked coldly.

"Usagishi", the inu youkai replied.

"So Usagishi", Inuyasha stared at the dark haired, brown skinned youkai. "You think that because I am a half breed, I cannot take care of my father's land, is that it?"

"Yes", Usagishi replied without thought.

"Hmm", Inuyasha rubbed his chin for a bit, then got up and walked around the table to Usagishi. "I think you are full of shit", he punched him in the face. "And I will defeat this invading enemy with the help of my allies, just as I had done so with the defeat of Naraku.

"But that was one demon, this is a whole army", Usagishi commented.

"You still doubt me?!" Inuyasha stepped on his face. "Fine, I guess I will have to prove to you that a mere half breed such as myself can handle running things of my father's kingdom", Inuyasha removed his foot and walked back over to his seat. "Meeting adjourned. Get out of my sight before I kill you all", he barked and his men ran. All except for Sesshomaru.

"I think you handled that well" his older brother said when everyone had left.

"You do?" Inuyasha perked up then laughed bitterly. "Doesn't matter. They all think I will fail anyway. What's the use?"

"You won't fail", Sesshomaru told him truthfully.

"Oh? And why is that?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Because you are his son and you have a woman who will die trying to protect. And that is why I know you will win", Sesshomaru touched his shoulder lightly before removing it and walking away.

"I think that was the nicest thing you have ever said to me", Inuyasha followed after Sesshomaru. "But don't go getting soft on me ya hear. I still wanna kick your ass later", Inuyasha grinned.

"I'd like to see you try", Sesshomaru grinned back as they exited the meeting room.

"Oh I shall", Inuyasha retorted before heading off in the direction of his room. "But for right now, I have a woman waiting for me and I don't want to keep her waiting any longer", he said.

"Okay", Sesshomaru nodded. "I shall return in a week to see your progress."

"Why a week? I thought you were staying longer?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I was but Jaken has been complaining about Rin. And I fear she will drive him insane if I do not return. That and I am afraid he would have let her starve to death."

"Well, if you gotta go, ya gotta go", Inuyasha waved him off and then turned down a corridor leading to his private chambers.

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha came into the room, sliding the door behind him.

"Dull", he replied as he slumped over to the bed and flopped down beside her. "And how was your day my love?" he propped his head on and elbow, staring up at her.

"It was okay", she replied meekly.

"Kagome", he gave her a stern, grabbing her chin in his hand gently, turning it to face him.

"It was no fun without you", she replied truthfully after a moment.

"I thought so", he grinned and sat up, pulling her closer to his muscular frame. "I promise, tomorrow it will just be you and me. No distractions and no disturbances", he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Are you sure?" she looked up into his golden eyes. "I don't want to take away—"

"Shhh", he placed a clawed finger on her lips. "My duties can wait. You are more important", he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips.

Suddenly, all of Kagome's worries and fears melted away and she knew things were to be just fine between her and Inuyasha. He wouldn't stop loving her and he promised to make time for her and that was really all she wanted and needed. His time and his love. She was so happy she decided to come and be with Inuyasha.

* * *

**The end. How was it? Good I hope. Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chaputaroku

(chapter six)

Inuyasha was a half breed and therefore knew he would never be accepted by humans or youkai. But still, she knew he wanted to belong and that was why he was trying so hard to win the approval of his men. Yet she feared they would never accept Inuyasha as their leader and always would see him as a hanyou.

"Move out of my way you dogs!" she heard Inuyasha barking at his men.

It seemed he was always barking at them to move or address him properly. Unless he won this war they were having with the other dog tribes, Inuyasha would never be respected by his men.

"Morning Kagome," he spoke much more softly to her.

"Good morning Inuyasha-sama," she smiled up at him from her spot on the porch.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha worriedly. She had never seen such dark circles underneath his eyes or such tiredness and sadness in them. This war must really be getting to him.

"Inuyasha, would you like to take a break?" she asked kindly, patting the spot beside her. Inuyasha plopped down and laid his head in her lap, openly and in front of his men. Normally he would wait until they were alone to do such things but he must have been truly tired to not care. "Inuyasha, are you okay? You look so worn out, I hate seeing you like this. I'm really worried about you," she stroked his long silver mane and rubbed his soft dog ears.

"Don't worry about me Kagome. I'll be fine. But I'm more worried about you. Are you okay?" he turned his head and looked up at her, golden eyes staring into sapphire orbs.

She wondered why he chose to ask her this but she forgot he was a youkai and they could practically smell fear and worry was just as strong of a smell as fear. But she wished he wouldn't worry about her. She hated to be an extra burden to him.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. I really don't want you to worry about me," she told him.

"But I worry you're lonely because I'm so busy. I don't want you to feel neglected," he retorted concerned.

"Oh don't worry about that. I have more than enough servants to keep me company," she smiled as best she could.

"Don't lie to me Kagome," he looked at her sternly.

"Inuyasha," she sighed exhausted.

"Kagome," he sat up and cupped her chin. "I love you and just want to make you happy. What is so wrong with that?" he questioned.

"N-nothing," she blushed, so surprised he was showing her so much affection so openly. "I just don't want you to push yourself for—"but she never got to finish her sentence as his lips descended to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately.

When they broke apart, her face burned red and his eyes stared intently into hers, as if willing her to understand him.

"I will do anything for you. No feat is too great for you," he smiled and then gave her a slow peck on the lips before breaking away, looking at the men who had witnessed their whole interaction.

He scowled and stood up abruptly, barking, "What are you bitches looking at? Get your asses back in gear and train damit! I won't have any dogs in my kingdom who can't fight worth shit!"

They all scrambled to get back to their training immediately.

He turned to Kagome and smiled, "Sorry, I have to go. I'll try to get back early and give you something before bed," he wriggled his eyebrows and kissed her one more time before jumping off the porch and joining in the training of his men.

Kagome just sat blushing, completely beside herself.

* * *

Hours later, her hanyou boyfriend came slugging into their private chambers and flopped down face first onto the bed without so much as a hello to her.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" she asked, looking at him worried.

"Mm hm," he muttered from underneath his hair.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine Kagome." He sighed as he sat up and then crawled to the top of the bed and laid beside her.

"I know you say that but you don't look fine to me," she replied studying his face very closely.

The half breed sighed and pulled her into his arms and held her close to his frame.

"I know you're worried about me," he breathed soothing her hair, "But I assure you, I'm fine. You know I've been through worst than this so this is nothing. Besides," he leaned back so he could see her face better, running his claws through her dark locks. "It's all worth it just to know you'll be safe," he said before joining his lips to hers and kissing her concerns away.

"Okay." She smiled when they broke apart. "But promise me one thing," she said.

"Anything," he responded, kissing the inside of her hand.

"Promise me you'll get some rest when this is all over?"

"Of course," he replied, then leaned forward, about to kiss her again when there came a knock at their door. "Damit!" he cursed as he hopped out of bed and stomped to the door.

"You had better have a good reason for interrupting us before I make you regret disturbing our peace," he growled at the lowly dog servant.

"My deepest apologies my lord but there have been some suspicious characters lurking around the perimeter of the grounds," his servant told him.

"Is it the enemy?" Inuyasha asked.

"We do not know," the servant replied.

"Okay," he sighed and grabbed his Tetsusaiga before turning back to Kagome. "Stay here and wait for me." And then he left.

She wondered who could be lurking around the palace grounds so late in the evening. Surely the enemy would have attacked by now so she figured it had to be someone or something else. But she knew not to take it likely and thus called for her vassal.

"Kararu."

"Yes my—I mean, Kagome." The inu-girl bowed to her.

"Get me my bow and some arrows," she commanded.

"Yes but my lord—"

"I know what he said but I can't sit here and just wait. I need to go out there and help him," she said as she disrobed herself and slipped into her priestess clothing.

"Here you are." Kararu brought in her bow and arrows. "Good luck Kagome."

"Thank you," she said as she took her things and headed down the hallway after Inuyasha.

_I know you told me to wait but I just couldn't let you go out there and fight all alone. you need me as much as I need you Inuyasha, so please, let me fight with you _she said to herself as she rushed to his aid.

_Please, wait for me Inuyasha.

* * *

_

**Well, that is the end. I just noticed that it has been two years since the last time I updated this fanfic. I do apologize but I have a job and I'm still in school, so I never have time to write like I want to. But I won't have that problem over the summer so I shall try to update more. **

**Please read and tell me what you think. I fear my skills are rusty so it may not be as good as usually write. I could use the feedback. Well, goodnight. **


End file.
